This invention relates generally to drum beating equipment, and more particularly to equipment employing a substitute drum in the form of a carrying case.
There is need for equipment allowing a drummer to practice drumming using a foot operated pedal, but where a large standard drum is not used. There is also need for such equipment that can be set up quickly and easily, for practice drumming.